Esperando por ti
by kina-asper
Summary: Candace/Stacy ¿por que? Porque nunca eh visto un fic de ellas que dure más de un capitulo . Hasta que Kina o yo digamos lo contrario, esta historia NO esta relacionada con "mi querido hermano"
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche brillante y clara, la luz de la luna y las estrellas casi parecían penetrar el cielo, en combinación con las coloridas y danzantes luces del baile daban un ambiente casi caleidoscópico al escenario y en el centro de la pista se encontraban ambas, bailando lentamente como si el resto del mundo no existiera, solo acercándose cada vez más la una a la otra hasta que-

*Los bombos al estilo Betty y el bajo Betty sonara. Y con un…..*

Stacy despertó rápidamente gracias a esa fría ducha de realidad que la acababa de empapar.

Empezó a murmurar en su almohada antes de contestar su celular, ni siquiera tuvo que verlo para saber de quién se trataba "Hola Candace"

"Stacy ¿Estas despierta? No importa, tienes que venir a ver lo que están haciendo Phineas y Ferb" La voz de la pelirroja sonaba exageradamente acelerada para la hora que era

"Candace, son las 5:00 de la mañana. ¿No es muy temprano como para que tus hermanos estén construyendo algo?"

"No, no lo es. Ven pronto" Y antes de poder protestar se corto la llamada

Stacy se volteo mirando al cielo por un momento colocando su brazo sobre su frente "el mismo sueño otra vez" Stacy trato en vano de recordar exactamente cuando fue que estos sueños habían empezado. No siempre fue el mismo claro, habían crecido y cambiado con los años, pero el tema siempre era el mismo y lo había sido desde el día en que se conocieron.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando Stacy solo tenía 5 años. Ella se encontraba jugando con un balón celeste al frente de su caza, lo arrojaba al cielo para luego atraparla, mientras su mama la vigilaba mientras arreglaba los arbustos que se encontraban justo debajo de las ventanas del primer piso

La pequeña Stacy solo botaba su balón, cuando por accidente se tropezó con una de sus agujetas haciendo que su juguete se escapara de sus manos, cuando Stacy se recupero de la caída salió corriendo detrás de su pelota seguida por su mama que quería ir para cuidar que no tuviera otro accidente como el de hace unos momentos, la pelota fue rebotando bastante lejos hasta que finalmente se detuvo al frente de una casa que estaba en venta

Stacy recogió su pelota, sin darle mucha atención a la casa. A lo que si le dio atención fue a un auto rojo que pasaba por la calle y se estaciono justo frente a esta.

Las puertas del auto se abrieron. Del asiento del conductor salió una mujer de cabello rojo que aparentaba estar entrando a sus treinta. Stacy se sorprendió al notar la enorme barriga que tenia. Pero por alguna razón, lo que más le llamo la atención fue la última persona en bajarse del auto.

Era una niña de cabello anaranjado, usaba una blusa roja con un overol blanco y sostenía un muñeco de pato momo entre sus manos. Su mirada era solitaria y un tanto triste

La madre de Stacy se dirigió a darle la bienvenida en el área limítrofe a la nueva familia, su pequeña hija ni noto que ella se había ido. Stacy miraba fijamente a la chica que sujetaba al juguete de pato, aunque distantes los ojos de aquella niña tenían un brillo que no había visto en ninguna otra parte

Apretó un poco la pelota contra su pecho y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, por alguna razón extraña se sentía algo nerviosa

"hola" Llamo la atención de la oji-azul con ese saludo. La chica miro a Stacy un segundo antes de responderle

"Hola, soy Candace ¿y tú?"

"Me llamo Stacy" Stacy se la quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de continuar "¿Quieres jugar con migo Candace?" Pregunto la morena mostrando su pelota celeste al frente de su nueva amiga

"Claro" Las dos se quedaron al patio de al frente jugando con su pelota y el pato momo de Candace.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, ambas madres no podía evitar sonreír al ver lo bien que sus hijas se estaban llevando

"¿Qué le parece? Parece que ya se hicieron amigas" Dijo la madre de Stacy casi con orgullo maternal

"Oh, no tienes idea de cómo me tranquiliza esto" Linda se alejo de la ventana un segundo para servirle café a su invitada

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso Candace tiene problemas?" La señora Hirano tomo su tasa con un tanto de preocupación

Linda fue y se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de una ventana para poder seguir viendo a su hija "Candace…ella siempre ah sido muy solitaria. Tiene cinco años y creo que el único amigo que ah tenido hasta ahora es ese pato momo que le regale en su cumpleaños"

"Cielos, eso es un problema"

"Si, solo espero que sea más fácil cuando ella crezca"

Mientras tanto, ambas niñas seguían en el patio, arrojándose el balón la una a la otra

"Dime Candace"

"¿Si?"

"Dime ¿Por qué se mudaron aquí?"

La peli-naranja se vio un poco deprimida con la pregunta de su nueva amiga, al juzgar por su rostro la causa de la mudanza era algo triste

"Bueno… es que…. Mi mama dijo que mi papa se tuvo que ir a un viaje" Dijo la pequeña moviendo su dedo en el piso haciendo formas con ella

"¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?" Pregunto arqueando una ceja

"No se… mi mami me dijo que papa se tuvo que ir…y que no volvería" Candace se veía bastante decaída y deprimida al hablar de ese tema, Stacy no entendía muy bien lo que decía Candace pero entendía que no le gustaba hablar de eso, no quería verla tan triste, tenía un extraño sentimiento cuando vio ese rostro angustiado

"Bueno…no te sientas mal. Yo tampoco sé que le paso a mi papa"

Esas palabras tomaron a la pequeña Candace por sorpresa "¿Entonces, tu papa también se fue?"

"Creo que yo nunca tuve uno" Stacy parecía que trataba de recordar si es que conoció a su papa, pero nada le vino a la mente "o si lo tuve no me lo presentaron"

Candace la miraba mostrando curiosidad en sus ojos azules, se pregunto por qué Stacy no había visto aun a su padre y en donde estaba el, quizás se perdió o algo así, fue lo que supuso su mente infantil

"Dime, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" La peli naranja le sonrió al preguntarle eso, este tema daba un ambiente un poco triste así que decidió cambiar a algo divertido

"Claro, ¿Qué quieres jugar?" Pregunto animada

"¿Qué tal si jugamos con mi pato momo?" Tomo entre sus manos a su gran muñeco amarillo y le dio un gran abraso, era más que evidente que a esa niñita le gustaba mucho ese pato de felpa, Stacy le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, ambas niñas estaban corriendo por el patio jugando con el pato momo, imaginaban que volaba por el aire y que les hablaba, las dos saltaban, corrían, incluso rodaban por el césped como si fueran unos botes rodando, sus ropas y su cabello estaban llenos de hojitas del pasto y se humedecieron un poco ya que el césped había sido rociado hace poco, las madres miraban a veces por la ventana enternecidas por ver a sus pequeñas divertirse tanto

Estuvieron así durante casi todo el día, el tiempo paso sin notarlo y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaba atardeciendo

"Stacy, Stacy ya nos tenemos que ir" La doctora Hirano salió de la casa y se dirigió hacía su hija

"¿Qué? No" Dijo Stacy poniendo una cara de puchero

"Vamos, ya casi anochece"

"Pero…"

Fue entonces cuando Linda apareció "No te preocupes Stacy, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras ¿Verdad Candace?"

La expresión de Candace lo decía todo

"Muy bien niñas, ahora despídanse rápido" La señora Flyn y la Dr. Hirano se apartaron de sus hijas un momento para poder ver bien que tan lejos vivían una de la otra.

Las dos niñas no perdieron tiempo y se abrazaron a medida que las luces nocturnas se encendían

"Sabes, me gustas mucho Candace"

"Tu ta….."

*Los bombos al estilo Betty y el…..*

Aquel sonido despertó a Stacy por segunda vez esa noche, esta vez sacándola de golpe de la cama para atender el llamado de su amiga

"¡Stacy! ¿Dónde estás?"

"Solo descansaba mis ojos"

"Pues date prisa. No tienes idea de lo que está pasando, Phineas y Ferb están….."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Ya voy" Al terminar la llamada Stacy no pudo evitar quedarse mirando un momento la foto de su mejor amiga en su celular hasta que esta se oscureció "¿Por qué?" Dijo para sí misma con amargura "Por qué de todas las personas del mundo me tenía que enamorar de ti?"


	2. Chapter 2

La mente de Stacy no podía evitar el viajar al pasado, a aquel día de verano en que las dos chicas se conocieron, los días antes de los chicos y de Phineas y Ferb, los días en los que solo eran ellas dos. Como quisiera el poder regresar a esos días, pero había un día más que cualquier otro al que quería regresar, fue la primera y única vez en que ella trato de declarársele a la pelirroja.

Fue en el verano en que Stacy tenía unos 7 años, en el periodo anterior a que Ferb y Phineas se conocieran y antes de que enloquecieran a su hermana. Era la última semana del verano y aun antes de Phineas y Ferb, los Flyn eran famosos por sus vacaciones de verano, ya que en un solo verano tendían a ir desde Hawái hasta el monte rushmore. Stacy y Candace les habían estado suplicando a sus madres durante todo el verano que la dejara ir con ellos a este viaje en especial y finalmente lo habían conseguido. Pero para Stacy, esto era mucho más de lo que Candace podía imaginar, en este par de años la pequeña niña morena se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su amiga y pensaba decírselo en el lugar más romántico y mágico que cualquier niña de sie-que cualquier niño podría imaginar

"¡DISNEY WORLD!" El par de niñas gritaban desde el fondo de sus pulmones, como si el júbilo literalmente escapara de sus corazones

"Niñas, guarden sus gritos para cuando lleguemos" Dijo linda mientras conducía el auto por las calles de Orlando con Phineas sentado en el asiento del frente, mientras las chicas trataban de contener su entusiasmo

"no puedo creer que ya estemos por llegar" Gritaba Candace incapaz de contenerse

"Yo también, me muero por subir al carrusel"

"Y yo a la montaña rusa, gritare con todas mis fuerzas" Dijo Candace casi saltando en el asiento

"¿Qué tal si vamos a los autos chocones de cinco dimensiones?"

"Stacy… eso no existe" Dijo la peli-naranja con una gotita en la cabeza

"POR AHORA, mi amiga, por ahora. Algún día llegaran y la diversión será de ¡WOW!" Ambas niñas estuvieron hablando por más de una hora acerca de los juegos del parque y a cuantos juegos querían subirse pero la mente de la morena tenía otras cosas y no solo el parque, ahora que entendía sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, deicidio que este viaje era el mejor momento para su confesión, ya lo podía ver, ellas en medio del parque, Candace sonrojándose al máximo al oír que Stacy la quería y luego la misma Stacy sonrojada al ser correspondida y luego toda una boda al estilo Disney, ellas vestidas de princesas, sus personajes favoritos ahí celebrando con ellas y su boda seria nada más ni nada menos que en el mágico castillo Disney, los ojos de la pequeña niña brillaban como estrellas de tan solo pensarlo

*nada puede fallar* Pensó para sí misma al repasar su plan en su mente, iba a ser completamente perfecto "¿YA LLEGAMOS?"

"¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos?" Le repitió Candace impacientemente a su madre

"Niñas ni siquiera hemos llegado al hotel todavía"

"¿Y CUANTO MÁS FALTA?" Dijeron las niñas al unisonó

La señora Flyn se detuvo en una esquina cerca de una iglesia para tratar de responder con más calma "Miren niñas. Primero tenemos que pasar por el centro, luego ir al hotel y entonces podremos ir al parque"

Mientras la señora Flyn explicaba, Stacy noto algo extraño que ocurría afuera cerca de una iglesia. Parecían haber un montón de personas reunidas ahí sosteniendo extraños carteles. No pudo entender bien lo que los carteles decían, o lo que las personas gritaban, pero si podía distinguir que algunos de los carteles tenían dibujos de un par chicos y un par de niñas estando juntas y aparentemente….ellos no estaban muy felices por eso

Aquella imagen comenzó a asustar cada vez más y más a la pobre morena, nunca creyó que alguien pudiera enojarse tanto porque un niño quería estar con otro, o en su caso, porque ella quería estar con su mejor amiga

*¿Y si se lo digo….las personas también me odiaran?* Toda su infantil fantasía se vio nublada por aquel pensamiento. Y si por decirle a Candace todo lo que ella le significaba, todos las acababan odiando… ¿incluso ella? Stacy sintió como su corazón se hundió hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, aquel pensamiento hizo que un frio sudor comenzara a bañar su cuerpo, el pensar que Candace…..

Por su parte, la pequeña pelirroja y su madre seguían hablando del viaje sin notar el cambio en Stacy "¿¡entonces vamos a vivir en el parque!" Le pregunto la pequeña Candace toda entusiasmada a su madre

"Es un resort Candace, son el hotel, el parque y muchas otras cosas. Todo está junto"

"¡Esto va a ser increíble! ¿Verdad Stacy?" Fue en ese momento en que Candace noto el estado en que se encontraba su amiga "Stace…. ¿Estás bien?

"¿Qué? Oh… si. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Dijo la morena recuperando su compostura

"Porque parece que acabaras de ver una película de terror, de las que nuestras mamas no nos dejan ver"

"Ah…. Es que… Estaba pensando la casa del terror del parque. Seguro es aterradora"

"Stace, no hay casas encantadas en disney world… ¿o si las hay?

"Bueno, hay una casa del terror mesclado con un *caída libre* Te subes a una gigantesco elevador y luego caes 30 pisos hasta el suelo"

"¡SUENA INCREIBLE! Mama, ¿Nos dejaras subir verdad?"

"Claro que no"

Stacy dio un suspiro de alivio, parecía que se había salvado, pero….. También parecía que sus vacaciones soñadas acabaron antes de comenzar. Había logrado mantener a su amiga distraída y que no notara nada raro en ella, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba quitarse aquella horrible sensación del corazón y solo logro empeorar con el tiempo. Con forme pasaban los días, Stacy se sentía cada vez más devastada, le era cada vez más difícil el pretender que todo estaba bien.

Sin darse cuenta, el último día del verano y de sus vacaciones llego. Stacy se sentía perdida, ya no sabía qué más hacer para ocultar su decaimiento. Por otro lado, Candace estaba completamente enloquecida, solo les quedaba un día para ver el resto del parque, así que estaba corriendo, prácticamente arrastrando a Stacy por todos lados, tratando de ver todo lo que les faltaba

"¡Vamos Stace! ¡Tenemos que ver 120 atracciones más antes de que termine el día!" Grito la pelirroja con un tono alarmante

"Candace.…... Espera"

Stacy chocaba con alguien en casi cada paso que daba, su angustia ya se hacía presente sentía como sus manos se separaban, hasta que vio como Candace se comenzaba a alejar de ella

"¡Candace espera!"

Stacy trato de correr a por entre la multitud, pero Candace se desvaneció en un mar de gente. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta, Stacy estaba sola, rodeada de extraños, como si el mundo le hubiera arrancado a su mejor amiga de las manos.

Ahora, sin Candace a su lado, Stacy ya no sabía qué hacer, así que caminó hacia una banca, oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos y silenciosamente comenzó a llorar.

Sus lágrimas fluían sin indicios de detenerse, Stacy nunca se había sentido tan sola y sin esperanzas, sin nadie que le ayudara o la consolara…

"Hola niñita, que te sucede"

Era una voz suave y simpática la que la llamaba, levanto su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba y ante ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el ratón Mikey, pero claro está que no era el original, era un hombre disfrazado del ratón que estaba vendiendo globos a los niños, cuando noto a la pequeña niñita llorando sola

Stacy se sorprendió mucho al ver a Mikey ante sus ojos, trato se secarse las lagrimas frotando sus ojitos

"No pasa nada… estoy bien Mikey"

Dijo la pequeñita tratando de no llorar mas, Mikey vio preocupado a la pequeña y se sentó a su lado para ver que le pasaba

"Vamos pequeñita, no le mientas a un amigo y dime que ocurre"

Stacy lo pensó por un momento. Seguía asustada, muy asustada, pero ya no podía cargar más con esto, tenía que contárselo a alguien

"Mikey… ¿puedo contarte un secreto?" Pregunto la pequeña tímidamente

"Pero claro, puedes contarme lo que sea"

Stacy trago pesado, podía sentir como el miedo se apoderaba de ella nuevamente, formando un nudo en su estomago que apenas si la dejaba respirar, sabía que tendría que hacerlo rápido o sino no podría

"Yo….. Yo….. ¡ME GUSTA MI MEJOR AMIGA!"

Y entonces, todo quedo en silencio, los dos se quedaron ahí sentados en la banca, sin saber que decir, hasta que la pequeña niña volvió a hablar con una voz temerosa

"Mikey… tu aun me queras aunque me guste una niña ¿verdad?

Stacy temblaba como una hoja al viento, solo esperando a que sus peores miedos se realizaran cuando sintió como el enorme ratón la rodeaba con sus brazos

"Pequeña, claro que sí, siempre seremos amigos" le dijo amigablemente contestando su pregunta

Stacy sonrió como nunca en su vida mientras sentía como todas sus preocupaciones se derretían como un cono de helado al tiempo que le regresaba el abrazo a su amigo

"¡Stacy!" Se escuchaba un grito entre la multitud "¡Stacy!"

"¿Candace?" Dijo la morena pensando en voz alta

"¡Stacy!" No había duda, era la voz de Candace. Sin dudarlo un momento, Stacy salió de los brazos de Mikey en busca de su querida pelirroja

"¡Candace!" Grito Stacy tratando de guiar a la chica Flyn

"¿Stacy?" La pelirroja volteo su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de distinguir a su amiga entre la multitud, sin darse cuenta de que ella ya la había encontrado

Stacy fue corriendo hacía ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, lanzándose sobre ella en un cálido abrazo "¡Candace!"

"Stace ¿Qué te paso? ¿A dónde te habías ido?" Pregunto Candace un tanto confundida, pero feliz de haberse reencontrado con su amiga

"Lo siento Candace, es que ibas muy rápido y me perdí" Dijo la pequeña en un tono inocente "Oh espera, ven. ¡Te tengo que presentar a alguien!" Ahora parecía que los papeles se habían invertido con Stacy guiando a Candace hasta el banquito en el que se encontraba

"Candace, te quiero presentar a Mikey Mous" Dijo la morena con orgullo en su voz a medida que el enorme ratón se levantaba y se acercaba a la pelirroja

El estiro su mano para estrechar la de Candace "Encantado, señorita…"

Candace sujeto la mano enguantada del ratón sacudiéndola de un lado a otro "Flyn, Candace Flyn. Es todo un honor conocerlo señor Mouse ¡Oh! ¿Le puedo tomar una foto?"

Stacy rio para sí misma al ver esa escena, le encantaba la energía y entusiasmo de la cual Candace parecía no tener fin

"Pero claro que si Candace, pero con una condición"

"¿Cual?"

Mikey tomo la mano de Stacy, envolviéndola en su enorme guante blanco "Que mi nueva amiga Stacy salga conmigo"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Pregunto la morena con ilusión a lo cual el ratón contesto con un movimiento de su cabeza

"Ok, listos a las tres" Grito la pelirroja asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien enfocado "Una, dos… ¡tres!"

Stacy se vio un poco mareada por la potencia del flash, pero en cuanto se recupero fue directamente a darle las gracias a su ahora héroe

"Muchísimas gracias Mikey"

"De nada Stacy, y no olvides nunca lo que hablamos hoy"

"La foto salió perfecta" Vino corriendo Candace emocionada

"Fantástico, bueno ya me tengo que retirar, otros niños me esperan"

Una pequeña mueca de tristeza apareció en el rostro de las niñas, pero la cambiaron rápidamente "Adiós Mikey y gracias"

El ratón las saludo por última vez antes de desaparecer entre la gente. Stacy y Candace mantuvieron sus sonrisas y finalmente empezaron a correr lejos de ahí completamente emocionadas

"No puedo creer que hayamos conocido al ratón Mikey" Dijo Candace casi saltando de la alegria

"Yo tampoco y que ahora tenemos una foto de el" Dijo Stacy con mucha euforia

"Si, que suerte tuviste de que se quisiera fotografiar contigo"

"Lo sé, eso lo hace a un mejor" Stacy sentía como si la vida regresara a su cuerpo. Quería corre, jugar y saltar por todas partes y sin darse cuenta dejo a su querida Candace atrás "¡Qué esperas Candace, aun nos quedan 110 atracciones que ver!"

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Candace y habas salieron corriendo "¡Vamos Stacy, aun nos queda mucho que hacer!"

Stacy ya había perdido casi todas sus vacaciones, pero aun le quedaba un día y pensaba aprovecharlo tanto como pudiera, con su querida amiga a su lado.

ESA NOCHE…..

Las niñas corrieron hacía su cuarto, tan agitadas que parecían mareadas. Venían de ver un espectáculo láser con fuentes de agua, música y fuegos artificiales. Sin duda el final perfecto para un día increíble

"Ya niñas, acuéstense pronto que tenemos que partir en la mañana" Les indico la señora Flyn a las dos pequeñas que rápidamente fueron a ponerse sus piyamas

Candace dio un fuerte salto aterrizando directo en la almohada de su cama "¡Hoy fue el mejor día de todos!"

Stacy también tomo impulso saltando en su cama "Y la mejor parte es que lo pasamos juntas"

"¡Sí! Qué bueno que pudimos *bostezo* si no, no habría sido lo mismo

La pequeña morena se sonrojo un poco y lo trato de ocultar cubriéndose con sus sabanas "jeje, sabes Candace, hay algo…... algo que no se explicar, pero, pero sé que, cuando estoy contigo, me siento… me siento como si…"

Ya no podía aguantar el estar ocultándose, ella nunca podría hacerlo si no podía ver su cara. Así que quito las sabanas vio a Candace fijo y "Candace, yo…." Pero desafortunadamente, la pelirroja yacía ya completamente dormida. Los cuerpos de ambas estaban exhaustos, solo la euforia los mantenía de pie. Stacy se recostó depositando su cabeza suavemente sobre su almohada, pero antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, quiso ver a su amiga una última vez. Ahí se encontraba. Abrazaba su figura del pato momo con ternura y con su cabelló cubriendo parte de su rostro nunca la había visto más tranquila

Stacy sonrió al verla "Te amo Candace" fue lo último que dijo, luego poso su cabeza en su almohada y tranquilamente se durmió.

Aunque Stacy no logro nada de lo que había planeado, se sentía satisfecha y tranquila, más tranquila que nunca. Sabía que le llegaría otra oportunidad y cuando ocurriera, la tomaría sin ningún miedo.

Pero desgraciadamente, nunca hubo otra oportunidad. Las clases empezaron y con ellas empezaron el gusto de Candace por los chicos. Después de eso, Phineas creció y luego llego Ferb. Y ahora esta Jeremy.

Stacy aun así trataba de seguir con ella, aun si era algo imposible, quería estar con Candace, pero con todo eso, importar cuánto quisiera estar con ella, como si una fuerza misteriosa la estuviera alejando ella cada vez más


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Y cómo te fue?"

"Como siempre, hablar con él es como hablarle al brócoli ¿Y tú?"

"Tu estuviste ahí, ya lo viste" Le confesó Stacy con amargura antes de darle un sorbo más a su limonada

"Ay, no sé ni porque nos molestamos ¿Qué tienen los Flyn que no reconocerían a alguien que les gusta ni aunque los golpearan en la cara con un ramo de flores?" Replico la morena con una mescla de amargura y resignación

*Suspiro* "Otra limonada, extra agria" La ordenó Stacy al cantinero

"Y con doble hielo" Continúo Isabella Garcia Shapiro con voz determinante

Esto se había vuelto en toda una costumbre entre las dos, cada vez que uno de sus respectivos amores no correspondidos las acababa ignorando, ambas iban a ahogar su amargura en…. Pues en más amargura

"Tienes razón ¿por qué nos molestamos?" Dijo Stacy mientras tomaba un sorbo de su baso

Era curioso él como ambas chicas se habían vuelto tan amigas. Todo había empezado en un día como cualquier otro. Stacy caminaba por la calle con una sonrisa en el rostro y un plan en mente, el plan de pasar un día con su mejor amiga: Salir de compras, ir a comer, ver una película, lo que se les ocurriera. Mientras tanto, en la casa contigua a la de Phineas y Ferb, Isabella preparaba su propio plan, se arreglaba lo mejor posible, lucía un vestido nuevo y un diferente peinado. Estaba determinada a llamar la atención de Phineas hoy e invitarlo a pasar el día en su casa, tenía un jarrón de limonada y una bandeja con galletas que ella misma había horneado y una película lista para ver "Será tan romántico" pensó para sí misma mientras lo repasaba todo en su mente.

Las dos sonrieron para sí mismas antes de entrar a la casa. Stacy por la puerta principal e Isabella por la del jardín trasero "este día… va a ser mío" Pensaron al unisonó al abrirse las puertas

"Hola Phineas ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo tratando de hacer lucir su nuevo vestido, aunque Phineas apenas si la escuchó, demasiado concentrado en su nuevo proyecto que hacía con su hermano: Un elevador que los llevara hasta el espacio

"Ejem, Phineas ¿Qué-estas-haciendo?" Repitió en un tono un tanto más llamativo

"Oh, hola Isabella, no note que estabas ahí ¿Me pasas ese destornillador?"

"(Qué sorpresa~) Claro, aquí tienes, y ¿_**Qué estás haciendo?**_" Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, tratando de disimular su molestia

"Oh, es un ascensor espacial. Con esto podremos partir al espacio profundo cuando queramos y en cuestión de minutos" Le contestó el joven pelirrojo manteniendo toda su atención en el enorme artefacto

"Oh Que interesante" Le contestó la morena con genuino interés, pero tratando de cambiar el tema "Oye Phineas, estaba pensando que…"

"Llave de tuercas" Le pidió el chico triangular extendiendo su mano

Isabella suspiró mientras le comenzaba a pasar sus herramientas. Mientras, dentro de la casa…

"Candace, ¿Estas lista para ir al centro comercial?" Pregunto Stacy sonriendo mientras esperaba a su amiga a fuera de su cuarto.

"Claro Stacy, espera un momento" La pelirroja estaba peinándose el cabello, de modo que tuviera una larga trenza y le colgara de su hombro, este día usaba una nueva blusa roja, tiene un cuello un poco largo, en la base tiene el dibujo de una pequeña corbata blanca, tenía sus mismo zapatos pero decidió que en vez de ponerse su falda blanca, usaría un short que su madre le compro hace poco y que le llegaba hasta los muslos

"Wow Candace…. Lindo atuendo" La morena luchaba por ocultar su sonrojo al ver a su amiga con aquel nuevo atuendo

"Lo sé, es tan europeo" Le contestó Candace con un tono un tanto presumido exhibiendo su ropa nueva

"¿Donde la conseguiste?"

"Descuida Stace, podemos…" La pelirroja estaba a medio camino de la puerta de entrada cuando un cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza la obligo a detenerse "¡Espera!... Algo no está bien"

"Eh… no se dé que hablas" Dijo Stacy con voz nerviosa, muy segura de lo que ocurría

"Siento una perturbación en la fuerza misteriosa….." Candace se puso en estado de alerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana del jardín

"Candace Espera…. A lo mejor solo imaginas cosas…. ¡Por favor no abras esa cortina!" Pero aquello era como tratar de detener un huracán con las manos o frenar las mareas con un abanico. Candace era una fuerza de la naturaleza

"¡Aja! Los sabía Stacy, mira lo que están haciendo" Le proclamó a su amiga en señal de victoria

"Candace, no sabes que están haciendo"

"Sea lo que sea, es algo acusable"

Y así, los sueños de ambas chicas se hicieron humo más rápido que lo que tarda uno de los inadores de doofenshmirtz en estallar

"¡PHINEAS Y FERB!"

"Oh, hola Candace ¿No ibas a salir?"

"¡Yo hago las preguntas aquí! ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es un elevador espacial. Usa energía atómica y un túnel sellado al vacío con cero fricción para transportarnos al espacio en cuestión de minutos" Le contestó el pelirrojo con su clásico optimismo

"¿Qué no tienen nada que decir en su defensa?" Les volvía a preguntar Candace que parecía a punto de explotar

"… Oigan ¿Y Perry?"

"Es todo ¡Los voy a acusar!"

Aunque Ferb notó la ausencia de Perry, nadie pareció notar o al menos mencionar que Stacy e Isabella ya habían abandonado la casa. Isabella estaba sentada en la acera con una mirada melancólica mientras Stacy caminaba por la calle en su dirección

"(104 días de verano, ¿Es tan egoísta pedir solo uno, un solo día?)" Pensaron las chicas al unisonó nuevamente a medida que se acercaban la una a la otra, hasta que finalmente, ambas suspiraron

"¡!" Para muchos, aquel suspiro podría haber significado cualquier cosa, pero no para ellas. Ambas habían dejado salir aquel gemido tantas veces que lo reconocerían donde fuese, era el inconfundible sonido de un amor frustrado "¡¿TU TAMBIÉN?!"

Media hora después, en casa de Isabella…

"Así que *mordida* También fue amor a primera vista lo tuyo" Le preguntó Isabella a Stacy mientras mordía una de las galletas que había preparado

"Eso supongo" Le contestó la adolecente mientras tomaba un sorbo de limonada

"¿Pero cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo le haces para soportar ver a Candace con alguien más? Si me pasara eso con Phineas yo…. Yo~…"

"¿Le pegarías un hámster en el cabello?" Le dijo con un seño fruncido, como si recordara algo desagradable

Ambas guardaron silencio por un momento antes de empezar a reírse de aquello. Isabella acabó calleándose del sofá en el que estaban y a Stacy se le atoraron restos de las galletas

"Jajajajajaja…. En... ¿enserio?" Le pregunto la pequeña aguantándose la riza

"Jajaja, tercer grado" Le contestó Stacy levantando tres dedos

Y así fue, pasaron el resto del día juntas. Se comieron las galletas y la limonada, vieron la película que Isabella había arrendado y hasta fueron de compras después.

Ellas serían las primeras en admitir que su relación era algo extraña, pero encontraban consuelo la una en la otra: Stacy al fin tenía a alguien con quien poder desahogarse e Isabella, aunque siempre había tenido a su tropa, amaba el poder hablar con alguien que sabía exactamente por lo que ella pasaba

Devuelta en el presente…

"¡No me rendiré! No sé cómo, pero algún día Phineas se dará cuenta de que es el único para mi" Proclamó Isabella alzando su puño en el aire

"No amiga, desiste ¡Huye antes que acabes como yo!"

"Creo que ustedes ya tuvieron mucha limonada" Les dijo el encargado con una cara de (no quiero problemas)

Isabella se subió hasta la barra y le habló al encargado directo a la cara "Nosotras decidiremos cuando sea demasiado, ahora ¡Sirva!"

El encargado dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intimidado por la pequeña morena. Tragó un poco y llenó el vaso de Isabella hasta el tope antes de que esta se lo arrancara de los dedos. Ella tomó el tarro con firmeza, echó su cabeza para atrás y dejó caer el líquido en su boca, bebiéndolo todo de una sola sentada

"Oiga jovencita, en serio pienso que ha sido demasiado" dijo cautelosamente.

"Yo le diré que es demasiado" Casi gritó delante de la cara del encargado, se dio la vuelta y encaró a todo el mundo "Lo que es demasiado es la falta de atención que recibimos de nuestros amores, ¡Nosotras pasamos todos los días queriendo ser vistas, amadas y apreciadas por ellos!"

Todos los presentes comenzaron a ver a Isabella con cierto desconcierto, pero nadie la veía tan curiosa/preocupada/apenada como Stacy que se encontraba sentada en la barra, justo al frente de ella.

"¡Pero les diré algo!"

En el momento en que Isabella terminó esa declaración, un acorde de guitarra retumbo por los oídos de Stacy, resonando por todo el local. Se trataba de un chico de aspecto desarreglado que cargaba un bajo y parecía haberse materializado de la nada en un asiento contiguo

"(¿Y el de donde salió?)" Pensó Stacy para sí mientras el chico continuaba acompañando a Isabella con su solo de música

"¡No nos rendiremos! El amor es una pelea y no tiraremos la toalla, ¡No importa el tiempo que pase o los obstáculos que se nos pongan!" La tonada crecía con la animosidad del discurso en una especie de himno heroico "¡Lograremos que nos den su amor! ¡Que nos vean a nosotras como no solo AMIGAS!"

Y conforme las notas volaban e Isabella se animaba, la multitud se enardecía

"¡Y en cuanto a ti!" Señalando a Stacy

"¿A mí?"

"¡SI! No me gusta tu actitud derrotista amiga ¿acaso no estás enamorada?"

"Si" Contestó Stacy por lo bajo

"¿No harías todo por ella?"

"Eh, si"

"¡Pues LUCHA!

"Pero ya he intentado de todo y no me hace caso"

"¿Y te rendirás así de fácil? ¿Acaso tu amor es tan débil?"

Ahí fue cuando algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Stacy.

"¡Por supuesto que no! La quiero de verdad" Dijo indignada.

"Entonces no hables como si todo acabara, la esperanza siempre muere de ultimo y como yo lo veo, ¡Nosotras aun tenemos la oportunidad de ser queridas!" Ella extendió su mano hacia su amiga, invitándola a subirse también

"Tienes razón, aun es muy pronto para rendirme" Tomó su mano y subió con ella a la barra "Podemos hacerlo"

"Vamos a hacerlo"

"Juntas vamos…"

"Juntas vamos…"

"¡A conquistar a los hermanos Flynn!"

Aplausos, aplausos y más aplausos llenaron el lugar al tiempo que ambas alzaban sus brazos en señal de victoria, el músico daba una pequeña ovación y debajo de la barra, el cantinero…

"Es todo, voy a llamar a sus madres"


End file.
